


The Farmer And The Butcher

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mim/Steph AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farmer And The Butcher

It starts, like most things, with a touch. Miriam reaches to take the eggs, setting them aside and paying Steph, as always, the slightest brush of fingers against palm sends electricity racing between them. That first time, they withdraw, uneasy. Neither is married, both have been and both have sons, but neither is married now. Steph’s husband had died early in the war and Miriam’s own had died at work. 

The second time, they are prepared for the electricity between them and this time it’s Miriam who smiles, her touch lingering slightly. Slowly, ever so slowly, over the days and weeks, then months, they linger, Miriam’s light touch, gentle and silk smooth against Steph’s work-roughened hands. Neither can ignore the slight electricity but it doesn’t become anything, until, one day… everything changes. 

Steph collapses, exhausted, and Stan, her son, races to find Miriam. The Doctor’s wife is all they have to work with but between them Miriam and Erica can get Steph inside. Erica insists Steph rests and Miriam stays to see that she does. Stan and David and the rest of the village work tirelessly to help Steph, but Miriam stays to watch her sleep. Her touch is light when she brushes hair from Steph’s face, lingering slightly when Steph sighs. She looks almost innocent, delicate in sleep. 

Steph wakes, eventually, at first panicked, then, when Miriam moves closer, settling, Miriam’s closeness somehow easing her worries. Steph frowns when she sees the field, she frowns again when she sees Miriam has cooked for her, no doubt using her own rations. 

“You didn’t have to do that…”

“I wanted to.”

Miriam’s gentle voice is enough and Steph finally breaks, silent, pained tears escaping her until Miriam gathers her closer, stroking her back, letting the woman cry into her shoulder in silence, simply waiting. She has wanted this closeness for so long and now, she has it. 

Steph eats, slowly. Miriam determined that she finishes her plate, her own food also eaten slowly. They linger in the silence until Miriam yawns as she washes up. Steph still seems tired and yet, she seems reluctant to let Miriam leave. In the end Miriam stays, they sleep separately, Miriam waking when Steph cries out in her sleep, moving to comfort her, ending with Steph curled in her arms. 

A pattern forms over the next weeks, Miriam tends the shop and Steph to her farm, they meet as they had before but Miriam now goes to Steph with food, forcing the woman to take more care, healing both their wounded hearts and souls slowly, the two becoming ever closer. Their bond is threatened when the village learns of the closeness, although Miriam proves just as strong as ever, protecting Steph even at her own peril. 

Neither expected a romance to form and yet, when Steph finds herself alone, picking at leftovers, she begins to worry. She finds Miriam the next day, shaken and pained by the woman’s bruises and cuts. It seems that she has paid for her love. 

Miriam withdraws at first, flinching when Erica comes to tend to her, stilling only when Steph slips a gentle hand onto her shoulder, thumb stroking slow, reassuring circles against her neck. Steph takes Miriam home that evening, insisting she stay. Stan has been staying with David in the shop, and they continue to do so. 

Neither expects the romance between them, Steph knows only that Miriam cannot sleep alone, and her own sleep is tormented when she rests alone, filled with ghosts and memories and fears. Miriam, eventually, slips into her bed, curling into her, the two holding tightly to one another. 

Miriam wakes the next morning with Steph still tangled around her, their hands still tangled into each other’s hair and nightdresses. She moves, almost on instinct, to press a light kiss to Steph’s hairline. Steph stirs, slowly, then wakes. 

“Mim…”

“Steph…”

The two find themselves staring, neither sure who eventually makes the first move. Miriam’s breath catches at the slow, tender way that Steph’s hands wrap around her, the kiss deepening. Steph’s own breath catching when, finally brave, they bare themselves to one another. Miriam takes in Steph’s lean form, then kisses her again, softly but with passion. Miriam’s own body is just as beautiful, although she seems suddenly unsure of it. Steph’s breath catches as she looks at the woman she loves, and she cannot deny it anymore, she does love her…. Perhaps she always has. Love-making, when it happens, is slow, tender and somehow romantic. Steph’s hands may be rough from work but she is gentle and careful with Miriam. Miriam’s own silk-soft hands don’t hesitate even for a moment. They find releases, together, many times before either can bring themselves to let go of the other woman. 

It is as a couple they attend WI meetings and, when the locals gather around Miriam again, Steph’s grip tightens all the more on Miriam’s hand, tucking her safely out the way and leading her through the crowd. Over time they are accepted, at first only by the WI and their sons, who seem pleased, then, eventually, most of the village has accepted them.   
It is not easy, even then, fear drives into them both each time a bomb hits, or a plane is too low, Steph eventually admits she hates being apart and, when the shelter is needed, they go together, the first bomb that explodes misses by mere inches, hitting the town hall. The next is closer still and, despite all the bravery, Miriam flinches, burrowing deeper into Steph’s side. 

The war ends and, finally, there is little fear, Steph is happy to return to farming, Miriam to her shop, but between them, they never once admit how scared they had once been, there is no point, they are safe now.


End file.
